Asesinos enamorados
by Inay Adnara
Summary: la vida de una joven que ni ella misma sabía lo que era, y que su padre y su hermana mayor le ocultan su origen, pero ésta, a la edad de 13 años, descubre lo que es, pero no sabe que está rodeada de anormalidad, pero tendrá que participar de una batalla, y en el proceso de entrenamiento, conocerá a otros. todo ha cambiado para ella, pero hay otros que cambiaran con el tiempo.


28

**Capitulo 1: "Los Comienzos"**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nadie sabía aun sobre la existencia de los vampiros, solo los mismos y otras criaturas no humanas. Una mujer de 25 años en su apariencia, pero 1400 años en realidad, dio a luz por segunda vez (y ultima), a una niña.

Poco después del nacimiento de la pequeña, esta mujer llamada Andrómeda, fue asesinada.

La pequeña, fue criada por su padre de 1500 años (en aquel tiempo), y por su hermana de 120 años, que únicamente representaba 16. No les faltaba nada, tenían todo lo necesario, correspondiente a los vampiros, aunque el padre (llamado Apolo), temía por lo único que le quedaba (según el), sus hijas, a las cuales amaba, y cuidaba con su vida, las cuales habían llamado Madisson, y Dídima.

Cuando Dídima cumplió los 13 años, no sabia que era diferente a todos los demás, pero no se lograba explicar porqué no se sentía acorde. Sentía que no encajaba.

-hola hija- dice Apolo al escuchar a Dídima bajar las escaleras, toma una silla y la coloca junto a la mesa de la cocina, se sienta y espera ver a su hija, la cumpleañera.

-¡hola papá!- dice Dídima luego de bajar las escaleras. Se encamina a la cocina, pasando por el living-comedor, para llegar hasta donde estaba su padre, comiendo algo, que hasta el momento ella desconocía.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Apolo mirándola, Dídima ve sobre la mesa un queque hecho por su padre, que usualmente no cocinaba, a causa de que le recordaba a su difunta esposa, la única que cocinaba era Madisson. La hermana mayor de Dídima.

-bien, gracias…. ¡uy! ¡Que rico! ¿Es para mi?- dice Dídima emocionada, toma un cuchillo y corta para si, un pedazo con amor. Se escucha una bocina fuera de la casa Dídima ve por la ventana y se apresura, toma su bolso y un pedazo mas de queque (el cual guarda dentro de una bolsa, y mete en su mochila).

-ve, o te tendré que ir a dejar- dice Apolo sonriendo, entonces ella se le acerca y lo besa en la mejilla.

-adiós papá, nos vemos en la tarde- dice Dídima, y corre de prisa a la puerta, sube al autobús, y en cuanto ve al chofer le entrega el queque que había guardado en su mochila.

-¡gracias! Y feliz cumpleaños- dice alegremente, lo toma, y lo deja en un compartimiento que tenía para su comida. Dídima se dirige a un asiento vacío junto a la ventana a la espera de llegar. En cuanto llegan al colegio, Dídima mira por la ventana, y a la distancia, ve a Demetrian, y a Alexandra, sus mejores amigos, y de inmediato abre la ventana.

–¡chicos!- grita alegremente, ambos voltean, y ven el autobús de Dídima acercándose, corren a la parada, frente al instituto, y esperan a que Dídima bajase.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Dídima!- exclama Demetrian, siendo el primero en abrazarla. Y no soltarla por unos segundos, hasta que Alexandra lo golpea suavemente en el brazo.

-si, feliz cumpleaños- afirma Alexandra, dándole su abrazo. Entonces, después de haberla saludado, extienden hacia ella, sus pequeños regalos, envueltos amorosamente por sus manos, con una delicada envoltura de lino traído desde el extranjero con el propósito de que fuera para ella. Contenía cada uno un recuerdo de su amistad, Alexandra le da un brazalete con 3 letras de oro, la primera, era la D, la segunda era una A, y la tercera, era otra D. y Demetrian le da un collar con un colgante que contenía en su interior las 3 fotos. Los tres se dirigen al interior del instituto, sus clases comenzaban en 15 minutos. A Demetrian lo llaman, y el va corriendo, entonces, Alexandra se queda con Dídima.

-oye, ¿estoy manchada?- pregunta Dídima. Señalando con sus manos, su rostro.

-¡si!- afirma Alexandra, y prontamente, le toma el brazo a Dídima, y se dirigen ambas al baño, Dídima, tenía sus ojos con rimel y delineador alrededor de los ojos, ya que el día anterior habían celebrado su cumpleaños, y el haber pasado todos de curso a 8º. Ve entonces, y se lava rápido. Cuando termina, se mira al espejo.

-¡AH!- da un grito de espanto, se vuelve hacia Alexandra, la cual la mira aterrada. Por el grito que da Dídima.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta, entonces, al verla a los ojos logra descubrir por que la alteración. Los ojos de Dídima, estaban rojos, tal color intenso como la sangre. Alexandra, saca de su bolso unos lentes de sol. –Ten, póntelos de aprisa- dice volteando la mirada, y extendiendo los lentes hacia su amiga.

-¡gracias!- dice mas tranquila, y muestra una sonrisa a Alexandra cuando ya se había puesto los lentes. Al fin pasaba su alteración.

-¡AH!- grita esta vez Alexandra, y cae desmayada, al despertar ve a su lado a Dídima. Que golpea suavemente su mejilla con la intención de despertarla para saber que le había pasado.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunta angustiada, Alexandra niega con la cabeza, entonces apunta a la boca de su amiga, Dídima se levanta del suelo, y vuelve al espejo, y logra notar, que tenia colmillos largos y filudos. -¿Qué me esta pasando?- pregunta espantada. Se tapa la boca, y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-descuida… cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dice Alex acercándose a su amiga. Escuchan el timbre, y ambas se dirigen a su sala. Al llegar, se sientan al fondo, para que nadie se fijase en lo que le pasaba. Al empezar la clase, ellas permanecen como si no estuvieran, solo anotan lo que la maestra dicta, entonces, luego de 2 horas (que para ellas eran eternas), tocan el timbre para el recreo, Y aunque Dídima estaba aburrida de que sus compañeros siempre la molestasen de cualquier manera, ya sea tirándole papeles, o simplemente con insultos y sobrenombres. Siempre estaban Alex y Demetrian para defenderla, pero en este caso, solo estaba Alex, ya que a Demetrian lo habían elegido para estar en una clase especial. Debía soportarlos, y hacia como que no le pasaba nada.

-hola chicas- dice Demetrian sonriendo, entonces, Dídima se acurruca en los brazos de él. Aunque Demetrian no entendía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba. -¿estas bien?- le pregunta preocupado, aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos, ella alza la mirada, para verle. Y el se da cuenta recién, que llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, cuando el día, estaba nublado.

-no…- dice Dídima. Se aleja, y toma a Alex del brazo. La cual se le acerca, y la rodea con su brazo, para darle confianza.

-paso algo… pero… es grave- dice Alex mirando con seriedad el rostro de Demetrian que estaba palideciendo por las palabras dichas en un tono frío por Alex.

-ya… díganme, que me estoy asustando en serio- dice Demetrian sentándose en una banca cerca de ellos. Ellas permanecen de pie frente a el. Intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-dile tu- dice Dídima, ya que el hecho tan solo de pensarlo, la tenia traumatizada, entonces, Alex, se sienta junto a Demetrian, y le comienza a contar lo ocurrido, desde que el se había ido. Cuando termina, no dice palabra alguna, hasta que comienza a razonar lo que le habían pasado en la clase especial a la cual lo habían invitado.

-saben algo…- dice Demetrian para llamar la atención de ambas. Las cuales lo miran para que este hable de lo que quería decir. –la maestra que nos dio clases hoy, hablaba de cosas las cuales no tenían el mas mínimo sentido, pero concuerda con lo que me acaban de decir- dice sacando un cuaderno de su mochila.

Dídima se le acerca, para ver lo que tenía, y ve un cuaderno, pintado de negro. Entonces, se asoma, y ve como Demetrian buscaba afanosamente algo en el cuaderno, algo especifico.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto afán?- le pregunta Dídima, comprendiendo, pues, que habría de ser algo de suma importancia, como para que lo buscara con tanta desesperación como lo hacia en aquel drástico momento.

-Algo que dijo la maestra, yo lo anote todo- dice Demetrian contestando a la pregunta de su amiga. Pero sin desviar su mirada del cuaderno, y sin parar de darle vuelta a las páginas en busca de aquello.

-entonces, dame eso, me pongo nerviosa, y eres muy lento- dice Dídima quitándole el cuaderno a su amigo, para no estar nerviosa y frustrada de que pudiera el, no encontrar lo que buscaba. –creo que lo encontré… la descripción concuerda… vampiros, aquí sale… "demonios chupa sangre, de ojos rojos y largos colmillos, extractores de vida matarlos de tener oportunidad, cortando su cabeza y quemando su cuerpo"- lee Dídima en voz alta y al terminar mira a Demetrian, mientras recordaba matarlos de tener oportunidad -… tu… ¿me matarías si fuese yo lo que aquí sale?- pregunta Dídima angustiada por escuchar lo no deseado.

-claro que no… no seria capaz de quitar una vida aunque fueras un demonio, además, eres mi mejor amiga- dice él, tranquilizando el corazón, y el ser por completo de Dídima.

Pero Dídima se da cuenta de que su amigo, no le creía, que ella tenía tales descripciones.

-… supongo… porque eres mi amigo, que has creído todo lo que te hemos dicho- dijo Dídima, pero el rostro de Demetrian, se inclino, era porque en realidad, el no podía creer tales palabras sin antes una comprobación de tales hechos, ya que como muchos, el, era un hombre de ciencia, quiere decir, que el creía en algo, que pudiese ver, lo cual sus amigas criticaban, Dídima, se saca los lentes de sol que Alex le había prestado para tal ocasión y deja a su amigo ver sus ojos que en realidad estaban rojos como la sangre.

-eso si es raro…- dijo Demetrian sin saber que más decir, las palabras no salían de sus labios, su mente solo supo decir aquellas palabras por ser sencillas. Pero era algo que con simples lentillas, se podía conseguir, pero también sabía que a Dídima le daban miedo las lentillas.

-espera a ver lo otro…- dice Alex mirando a Dídima, la cual al oírla, le sonríe, y abre ligeramente la boca, dejando ver como sus colmillos crecían solos, Demetrian mira aquellos afilados colmillos que no decrecían, sino que gradualmente eran mas largos, entonces, retrocede unos pasos, y se "congela" ya que no se mueve, no pestañea y solo queda mirando fijamente los colmillos de dídima. Pero ella se hace a un lado. Pasan unos minutos que esta Demetrian en esa posición. Dídima se aburren, por lo que Alex golpea con fuerza el rostro de Demetrian.

-¡aaahh!- exclamo Demetrian adolorido, y sorprendido por el miedo que se había llevado, obviamente por la demostración impuesta por Dídima.

-pero… no se que me pasa, tengo sed, pero me e tomado como veinte litros de agua- dice Dídima, y Demetrian vuelve a rebuscar en su cuaderno, esta vez, sabiendo donde buscar.

-aquí dice que los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, eso es lo único que puede saciar su sed- lee en voz alta. Y de repente, Alex golpea a dídima en el brazo para que se diera cuenta de que se estaba acercando Damon. Por lo que Dídima se pone nuevamente los lentes de sol. Y oculta sus dientes evitando mostrar su sonrisa (algo que no se le daba bien cuando estaba Damon).

-hola chicas Dídima… feliz cumpleaños y hola Demetrian- dice mirando a cada uno de ellos. Sobre todo a Dídima que estaba justo frente a él.

-hola Damon… gracias- dice de inmediato Dídima mirándolo, y sin darse cuenta, le sonríe ampliamente, por lo que el se da cuenta de inmediato.

-Dídima… tienes colmillos…- dice Damon, por lo que interviene Alex como si nada pasara. Poniéndose frente a Damon evitando así que el tuviera buena visión de Dídima.

-si, son unos dientes que compramos en una tienda de disfraces- dijo sin una gota de nerviosismo, como si lo que dijese, fuera verdad, en eso era relativamente buena, le gustaba la actuación. Y cuando Damon cree aquella versión que le da Alex, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve su mirada hacia Demetrian

-oye Demetrian, ¿tienes lo que la profesora nueva dicto? Es que no preste atención porque mis amigos solo hablaban y no me dejaron concentrarme…- Demetrian miro su cuaderno y sonrió, supe que algo estaba maquinando en esa cabeza suya.

-¡claro! Deberás estudiar para la prueba que hará de eso… oye… ¿Por qué no estudias con Dídima? A ella le parece fascinante ese tema, creo que te podría ayudar mucho para que te vaya bien.- dice riendo, y Damon mira a Dídima que estaba ahora más nerviosa gracias a su amigo.

-obvio, será divertido, ¿no es así Dídima?- dice sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de ella, pero le gustaba oír su voz y sabía que ella por ser como era, iba a responderle.

-claro, así podré saber un poco más acerca de estas extrañas criaturas- comenta ella, y Damon le vuelve a sonreír, y se acerca más a ella, y posa sobre el brazo de Dídima, su mano.

-pasare a tu casa hoy en la noche… ¿te parece?- dice Damon mirándola fijamente, y ella se sonroja levemente, cosa que Damon finge no haber notado, pero ella se pone aún mas nerviosa y mira desesperadamente a Alex intentando decirle con la mirada que respondiera por ella, pero diciendo no, ya que no sabía lo que pasaría o como se podría comportar frente a el con tantos nervios dándole vuelta.

-¡claro! Estará encantada de verte para aquella tan simple ocasión- dice rápidamente Alex, riendo, a lo cual Damon no parece sorprendido, por lo que asiente con la cabeza.

-muy bien, genial, nos vemos, entonces- dice él sonriéndole a Dídima, y se aleja caminando del lugar.

-al parecer Damon y tu estudiaran de VAMPIROS esta noche… no le muerdas el cuello- dice Demetrian riendo entre dientes, pero se vuelve Dídima hacia Alex, pareciendo enojada, aunque por dentro sabía que era eso lo que quería, poder estar a solas con el chico que le gustaba desde hacia tantos años.

-¿en serio… así es como me ayudas a escapar del nerviosismo?- pregunta Dídima, pero Alex se le acerca con aire confiado, y con esa sonrisa macabra de buena amiga, y toca con su mano la cabeza de Dídima.

-sabes que eso es lo que querías, no te hagas como que no es verdad y descuida, se nota que a el también le gustas, no paraba de mirarte- le comenta Alex en su defensa, sabiendo que cada palabra que decía era completa, y absolutamente verdad.

-oye… Demetrian… ¿necesariamente tiene que ser en el cuello?- dice tratando de que no fuera algo malo el tener aquel estado. El la mira, y luego desvía su mirada hacia Alex para que ella respondiera por el.

-solo no lo muerdas, recuerda que lo quieres, y que NO QUIERES MATARLO- dice Alex intentando sonar firme, aunque según ella Damon era muy raro y algo ocultaba, pero no sabía ni tenía idea de lo que podría ser.

-no lo quiero matar… pero ¡esto es injusto! Yo no quería ser vampira, no quiero beber sangre… Demetrian… ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer contra esto?- dice Dídima desesperada, eso era mucho para ella y no sabía como lo podría controlar sin alguien que la guiara.

-la vida no es justa… la verdad, aunque no quieras, ya lo eres, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso… cuanto lo siento- dice Demetrian sin poder mirar a Dídima a la cara, era algo que no se le daba bien, cuando el estudiaba sobre algún tema, solía saber todo respecto a aquello, y cuando le preguntaban siempre tenía respuesta, pero no era posible que todo aquello fuera tan raro, tan diferente, por lo que no entendía lo que pasaba.

Pasaron el resto del día, prácticamente ocultándose de todo el mundo, por temor a que se dieran cuenta de que Dídima no estaba bien, de que era diferente, pero ella era tan dulce como siempre, eso era algo en ella que era imposible de modificar, ya que así la crió su padre, y su hermana que estaba siempre para ella sin importar lo que pasara.

Cuando por fin es hora de ir a casa, Dídima se encuentra con su hermana mayor, precisamente que se iría como siempre a pie, por lo que Dídima decide irse a pie con su hermana en vez de ir en el autobús como de costumbre. Y claro que Dídima le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a su hermana, creyendo que ésta no le creería ni una palabra. Lo cual fue por completo un error, ya que Madisson, le creyó todo en absoluto, y se comprometió a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, pero Dídima no sabía como precisamente la ayudaría sin saber nada respecto a ese "estado" en el cual Dídima suponía estar. Hasta que por fin, antes de llegar a casa, ella le confiesa que ella también era una vampira, y que no eran las únicas en el mundo, ya que ella conocía a muchos otros más que estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo, muchos de incógnitos, sin permitir que alguien supiera esto, viviendo una vida por así decirlo "vegetariana", mientras otros eran ávidos cazadores, y que se alimentaban sin dificultad ni remordimiento, de sangre humana, que ella confesaba que era mil veces mejor que la de animal. Pero se abstenía de consumir, ya que no quería considerarse como monstruo, pero a pesar de no consumir desde hacia años, sangre humana, le decía que ella tuvo un pasado que era algo trágico, ya que también estuvo en un proceso que se mantuvo durante décadas. Cuando ella se alimentaba de humanos, cuando llegaron sus síntomas de vampira, pero que ella sabía que vendrían, ya que conocía el secreto que mantenía su familia. Y cuando al fin llegan a casa, Dídima se dirige de inmediato a la cocina en donde sabía que estaba su padre esperándolas. Y efectivamente así era, estaba allí, haciendo aseo, y cambiaba de lugar un hermoso florero, lleno de agua que contenían unas hermosas rosas blancas.

-¡ ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?!- grita Dídima enojada, y claro que por el susto, Apolo, deja caer el florero, y voltea hacia Dídima, quien lo observaba con sus manos en puño, sus ojos llorosos, sus dientes apretados, y detrás de ella, estaba Madisson, que no esperaba que reaccionara de tal manera ante su padre que estaba aún perplejo.

-no se de que me estás hablando hija- dice Apolo, al volver en sí, como si no fuese mas que una conversación normal que suelen tener las familias, aunque de todos modos no le era normal, ya que Dídima jamás había actuado de esa manera tan agresiva, mucho menos frente a su padre. Mientras tanto, Madisson toma una pala y una escoba, y comienza a limpiar el desastre que su padre había ocasionado en la cocina.

-me dijiste que se lo contarías en su cumpleaños numero 12- dice Madisson botando la basura al tarro, y luego, sentándose en el comedor, esperando a algún comentario de su padre que por el momento solo la miraba.

-Madisson, hija, me juraste que no le dirías nunca a Dídima- dice Apolo mirándola aún como si estuviese decepcionado, pero Madisson se levanta de su silla y se acerca a su hermana, que prácticamente no era tomada en cuenta.

-ella lo descubrió por si misma- dice Madisson con seriedad y con un tono muy seco y antipático al pensar que su padre desconfiaba de su palabra en promesas.

-a… ¿a que te refieres?- pregunta confuso, todo eso lo tenía muy lento para razonar lo que le estaban diciendo, hasta que después de unos segundos de silencio, logró entender a lo que se refería –hija, eres… vampira- dice muy sorprendido, mirando a Dídima, sin poder creer aún que su hija menor, era vampira, siendo que en 13 años, no había tenido nada que se asemejara a habilidades de vampiros, como rapidez o fuerza o algún don, por lo que pensó en que podría deberse a ser mitad vampira tan solo… pero si era así, también, sería mitad bruja, por su madre, pero para Apolo sería algo muy extraño, ya que no sabía que se podría combinar en sangre. Siempre pensó que sería una humana (porque Andrómeda era mitad bruja y mitad humana), pero ahora sabía, o suponía que podría ser o mitad bruja y vampira, o vampira y humana, pero era algo que de seguro se vería con el tiempo. Pero Dídima se da cuenta que la mira como si fuera diferente, lo cual no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero debía aceptar la realidad.

-si… y al parecer, ya no soy la misma- Apolo, al escuchar a Dídima decir tales palabras, recuerda, los problemas de control que podría conllevar esa transformación, por lo que se dirige tranquilamente al living y con la mano, le indica a sus hijas que se sentaran en el gran sofá que estaba frente al sillón favorito de Apolo, a lo cual ellas obedecen en silencio.

-Dídima… jamás creí que te pasaría a ti… no a esta edad- dice Apolo ocultando con sus manos, su rostro, pero claro, que no quería que le vieran el rostro, estaba avergonzado, porque había ocultado durante aquellos 13 años, la verdad a su hija, y obligado a la mayor, a mantener junto a él, aquel secreto.

-descuida, lo que quiero saber, es si es que existen otro tipo de criaturas ocultas en el mundo...- dice Dídima tratando de consolar a su padre, lo cual, no le muy bueno, escuchar para el, aquella pregunta, pero el debía saber explicar todo aquello, todo su mundo.

-¡claro! También existen los licántropos- dice Madisson casi a gritos, y enojada, pero también triste, estaba tan solo recordando, tiempos complicados, en los cuales ella y su padre tuvieron que ingeniárselas para salir adelante.

-licántropos… ¿y esos que son?- dice Dídima con curiosidad, Apolo y Madisson, se miran, y Apolo trata de sonreír.

-son… hombres… o mujeres lobo- le explica, tratando de reprimir una mueca. Entonces, escuchan el golpe de unos nudillos contra la puerta. Y Dídima se levanta del sofá, pero Madisson la sujeta del brazo.

-no- le dice en un susurro, y mira a su padre, de esa manera, Dídima se quedó quieta, y Madisson la oculta tras la puerta de la cocina, y ella tras la escalera. Y Apolo se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-hola- dice Apolo, mirando a los visitantes no esperados, y ellos tratan de ver al interior desde la puerta, pero Apolo se lo impide con su cuerpo.

¿Dónde están?- pregunta uno de los sujetos con un tono en extremo agresivo, pero Apolo mira al otro que estaba junto a él.

-sabemos que tu las ocultas- explica el hombre. Pero Apolo niega con la cabeza, y mira luego a las mujeres que esperaban en la terraza, mientras el se quedaba en el umbral en medio de los dos hombres que eran grandes y corpulentos. Luego, ve que en la acera, se aparcaba una camioneta, y que un hombre en el volante estaba esperándolos.

-están adentro, hasta aquí siento el olor de tus hijas, Apolo. Ustedes. Entren y tráiganlas- dice una de las mujeres con una voz de mando, se sabía de inmediato que ella lideraba el grupo.

-lo lamento, no puedo dejar que entren así a mi casa, mucho menos si buscas a mis hijas- responde Apolo en modo defensivo, ya que a pesar de cómo luciera, el era de guerra, con habilidades de combate mas que desarrolladas por tantos siglos. Pero entonces, uno de los hombres saca sus manos de sus bolsillos, y muestra sus garras, y luce también sus largos colmillos. Y claro, por como era Apolo, no dejaría que nadie se

Acerque a hacerles daño a sus hijas, que eran lo único que le quedaba. –Pero… ¿Qué quieren con ellas?- dice confundido por la forma tan repentina y agresiva en la que las buscaban.

-sabemos que son vampiras, y las necesitamos para la guerra que habrá a fin de año, de vampiros contra licántropos- dice una de las mujeres que se acerca con prontitud. Dicho esto, sale Dídima de su escondite y se dirige a la puerta junto a su padre.

-yo no participaré… acabo de descubrir lo que soy…- dice Dídima dirigiéndose a la mujer que hablaba con su padre, mientras la otra se va hacia el vehiculo.

-pero… ¿Por qué? Esto es lo que somos… hay que pelear para no morir- dice la mujer mostrando sus colmillos. Para decir de ese modo que es vampira y que pelearía para defender su especie de la extinción.

-moriremos si peleamos- le reclama Dídima, ya que sabía las consecuencias de una guerra, sabía las pérdidas que aquello conllevaría, pero no se imaginaba como sería ese tipo de batallas para la cual la estaban reclutando.

-nos mataran uno por uno… así se les hará mas fácil deshacerse de nosotros sin tener mayores pérdidas- dice Madisson saliendo de su escondite y caminando lentamente hacia ellos con su rostro inclinado.

-exacto, si estamos juntos, venceremos- dice con energía uno de los hombres, al cual Tanya queda mirando con mucha curiosidad, sintiendo que había algo más en aquellas palabras, pero claramente, cosas sin importancias. Mientras estos vampiros que los visitaban, no querían que su especie desapareciera, sino, querían que estuvieran en la Cima, pero ellos servían a un rey y a una reina, los cuales no gustaban de participar en batallas, aunque sus dones eran muy poderosos.

-muy bien… yo pelearé- dice Madisson al comprender todo de aquella manera, sabía que si la especie se extinguía, todos no solo morirían, sino que sería por no haber dado pelea. Y ella quería enfrentarse contra los licántropos. Dídima queda mirando a Madisson, muy confundida, pero al pensarlo bien, se da cuenta de que Madisson siempre tomaba buenas decisiones y siempre había una razón por la cual lo hacía.

-si mi hermana pelea… yo también- dice finalmente. Entonces, la mujer y los 2 hombres que estaban, se quedan mirando a Apolo que estaba sorprendido por la decisión que habían tomado sus hijas al optar por pelear.

-Apolo, sabemos que tú también eres vampiro, y un muy buen guerrero… ¿nos apoyarás al igual que tus hijas?- dice la mujer tratando de convencer a Apolo, ya que eso les daría una ventaja considerable. Ya que tendrían a un guerrero con más experiencia que cualquier otro de su edad.

-no… no… no lo sé, es que es muy peligroso, incluso estoy pensando en dejar o no a mis hijas participar- dice Apolo en respuesta. Y la mujer queda mirando a Madisson y a Dídima diciéndoles con la mirada que lo convencieran de pelear con ellos.

-no se preocupe… lo que pasará es la victoria, los licántropos no son rivales. La batalla se desarrollará a fin de año- le comenta uno de los hombres que seguían de pie junto a él, mirándolo, y Apolo, dándose cuenta de que no se irían sin otra respuesta. Se dirige a la mujer.

-lo pensaré… buenas noches…- dice Apolo. Y se dirige al interior de la casa. En donde Dídima y Madisson lo reciben con miradas hostiles que denotaban su enfado.

-¿Cómo que no pelearás?- pregunta Dídima gritando, a lo cual su hermana la detiene con la mirada fija en su padre. Sabiendo que de cualquier modo, les explicaría las razones que tenía para tomar tal decisión.

-dije que lo pensaría, es tan solo que no estoy seguro… y también quisiera que ustedes lo pensaran mejor antes de darles una respuesta certera, en una guerra, hay muchas pérdidas, que al parecer nadie está considerando…- dice explicativo, y en un momento, queda mirando directamente a su sofá. El cual antes era de su esposa, Andrómeda- … es solo que no las quiero perder…- dice usando un tono que no gustaba de usar, ya que delataba al completo el dolor que le causaba la perdida de su amada.

-¡como digas!- dice Dídima enojada, ya que no creía que lo que decía su padre era verdad, pensaba que tan solo era una excusa para no participar de algo que conllevaría a la muerte, pero era por una causa, ya que era más probable en aquella situación, morir si es que no peleaban. Pensaba que su padre tenía miedo, y eso la confundía, ya que siempre había pensado que su padre era muy valiente, incluso cuando las defendía hacia momentos tan solo, se le notaba tranquilo. – Yo me iré a caminar…- dice intentando ahogar su desprecio, ella ya no quería tener miedo, pero lo que pasaba era que su padre le causaba temor, y eso ella no podía soportar por más tiempo.

-es de noche… te recomendaría que no fueras… aunque sé que no me escucharás ahora que sabes lo que eres- dice Apolo angustiado, con el sentimiento de que a causa de haberle ocultado a su hija la verdad, la estaba perdiendo cuando ella se enteraba de una manera que no era la mejor para su edad. –aunque de todos modos, ten cuidado, si han venido hasta aquí esos vampiros, pueden haber más por ahí queriendo vigilarnos- dice finalmente, dando por hecho de que no podría contenerla de nada que quisiera hacer, porque ella nunca había sido mala hija.

-si, al parecer ahora puedo cuidarme- dice Dídima intentando no gritarle aún más a su padre para no tener problemas.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta Madisson con una voz suave que calma a Dídima, la cual la mira de inmediato, y se nota en su rostro el cambio que tiene.

-¡obvio!- exclama con prontitud, su voz era suave aunque muy audible para cualquiera, entonces, ambas hermanas salen de la casa y van caminando por la calle, cuando escuchan una voz que estaba cruzando la calle hola niñas… ¿Cómo están? habla una mujer.

-hola señora, muy bien gracias- dice Madisson dirigiéndose a la mujer que les saludaba, sosteniendo algo como una fuente de plástico entre sus manos.

-¿les puedo pedir un favor?- pregunta tímidamente la mujer, a lo cual, ambas hermanas reaccionan sorprendidas por el cuestionamiento.

-si, claro, ¿Qué necesita?- dice Dídima, dispuesta de inmediato. La mujer se les acerca cruzando la calle con cuidado.

-llegó una familia nueva al vecindario, la casa está frente a la de ustedes, y mi hija preparó una cena de bienvenida para ellos…pero tenemos que salir… ¿e lo podrían entregar ustedes?- dice al llegar hasta ellas, a lo cual Dídima y Madisson quedan verdaderamente sorprendidas, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando fue la mudanza.

-muy bien, no hay problema- dicen ellas al unísono, la mujer les entrega la fuente y se va. Sube a un auto y desaparece en la distancia. Madisson avanza hacia la casa, seguida por su hermana quien va muy alegre, pues le parecía muy bueno, tener una oportunidad así para conocer a sus nuevos vecinos.

Al llegar, tocan el timbre que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y esperan a que alguien les abra la puerta, lo cual sucede segundos después. Ambas retroceden, y logran ver al joven muy atractivo que les abre la puerta, a Madisson no le sorprende la apariencia del muchacho, pero Dídima queda encantada con él.

-hola… ¿Qué tal?- dice el joven sonriendo ampliamente, dando a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, que deja aún más encantada a Dídima. Quien queda sin habla.

-hola… unos vecinos les enviaron esta cena como muestra de bienvenida, y se disculpan por no haber podido traerla personalmente, ya que tuvieron que salir- dice Madisson al notar que su hermana (que tenía la fuente), no podía hablar. Pero ella manteniendo la calma por completo.

-¡wau! Que grato gesto… por favor… aguarden un momento- dice con dulzura. Entrando un momento hacia el interior de su nueva casa.- padre, hay ¡visitas! Ven rápido- dice hablando con potencia hacia más adentro, en donde se encontraba su gran familia.

-claro Lucas, voy enseguida- dice el padre, nombrando a su hijo (nombre el cual Dídima y Tanya no logran escuchar).

-buenas noches señoritas… pasen, por favor- dice el hombre con suma amabilidad, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha indicando a ambas a que entren.

-claro… ¿Por qué no…?- dice Madisson sorprendida esta vez por la amabilidad del caballero.

-y ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta Dídima al joven, al estar dentro, sentados en la escalera. Los dos solos por aquel preciso momento.

-Lucas… ¿tu?- dice él, sonriendo aún alegremente. Ella le devuelve el gesto, y trata de no mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que habría de perderse en ellos de inmediato.

-Dídima… y ella…- apunta a Madisson que hablaba con la madre de Lucas a la entrada de la gran cocina -… es mi hermana mayor… Madisson- dice Dídima respondiendo a Lucas, quien queda encantado por la actitud de las hermanas.

-¿podrían quedarse a cenar?- pregunta Lucas al estar esta vez, todos de pie junto a la puerta, ya que Madisson había avisado que se marchaban.

-no queremos importunar- dice Madisson con un gesto de cabeza para excusarse, pero la madre de Lucas (Danna), habla un momento breve con el padre de éste mismo. (Xavier). Hasta que ambos miran a las hermanas que permanecían junto a la puerta esperando a poder despedirse.

-todo lo contrario, sería un gusto para nosotros cenar en su compañía- dice Lucas al saber que para sus padres les era de igual manera el sentimiento, aunque a Xavier, le parecía que había algo en ellas que no le proporcionaba completa confianza, al igual que Madisson en aquel lugar.

-claro… supongo que unos minutos no harán daño…- dice Dídima mirando a Lucas que estaba emocionado por tal idea.

Permanecen allí 2 horas, hablando y riendo, sobre todo, comentando cómo era el barrio, lo cual les parecía apropiado, ya que ellos eran nuevos allí.

-¿así que irás a mi escuela?- pregunta Dídima sorprendida, ya que se dio el tema en la mesa, de donde aún no se levantaban.

-tal parece que si…- le responde Lucas riendo, luego, escucha que lo llaman, y éste se levanta y sigue a las voces que se levantaban en el patio de atrás de la casa, era su grupo, su familia, que vivían en la casa de atrás.

-oye… Lucas, nosotras nos vamos, nos vemos el lunes- dice Dídima sonriéndole, el asiente y se despide de ella y de Madisson con un beso en la mejilla. Ambas salen de la casa, y Madisson siente un alivio en cuanto llega a su casa. Mientras tanto, Dídima recibe una llamada de Damon Dídima… lo lamento mucho, tengo que hacer un montón de cosas… espero que podamos estudiar otro día, en verdad quedé con ganas de que nos viéramos… y hablan unos momentos más, pero Dídima casi no piensa en nada de lo que hablaban, sus pensamientos iban y venían con el nombre de Lucas. Luego, se despiden y Dídima se dirige hacia su habitación en donde se encontraba su notebook. Por lo que se conecta para hablar con sus amigos por su grupo en Facebook. Ambos estaban a la espera de que ella pudiera contar cualquier detalle sobre la velada. Pero al verla conectada tan temprano, ambos quedan sorprendidos.

-Hola chicos- escribe Dídima en el chat de grupo. Alexandra queda mirando aún el chat abierto, ya que no lograba entender que estaba haciendo su amiga conectada a esa hora, en la que debería estar con Damon.

-Dídima… ¿Qué haces… que pasó con Damon?- comenzó diciendo Demetrian antes de que Alexandra pudiese reaccionar ante aquello.

-nada… no se preocupen… es solo que Damon no pudo venir, pero me llamó para explicármelo todo- Dídima escribía, pero no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en Lucas, era muy curioso… y sólo quería decírselo a sus amigos, que debían saber lo que le pasaba a ella, mientras ella debía saber lo que le pasaba a cada uno de ellos.

-muy bien, al menos dinos que estuviste haciendo mientras lo "esperabas"… ya que no pudiste haberte quedado en casa… al menos no después del lío que me imagino que se formó con tu padre… por lo de que eres… bueno… eso mismo- escribió por fin Alexandra, mientras se acostaba bajo las tapas de su cana.

-bueno… la verdad si salí con Madisson a dar una vuelta… y una vecina nos pidió que le lleváramos una cena de bienvenida a unos nuevos vecinos que se mudaron hace no mucho a la casa en frente de la mía…- comenzó relatando Dídima a sus amigos. Que estaban ya tapados en sus camas, y dejó un momento de escribir para poder cambiarse de ropa y estar lista para dormir.

-y… ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuenta!- exclama Alexandra estando a punto de gritar en su casa, pero no lo hacía por temor a que sus padres la pudiesen oír desde la sala que estaba en frente de la suya, mientras que Demetrian esperaba tranquilamente a que su amiga continuara de relatar lo ocurrido.

-abrió un chico muy guapo… que tiene nuestra edad, se llama Lucas y nos invitó a Madisson y a mi a quedarnos a cenar con el y su familia… y como todos nos lo pidieron… aceptamos… y bueno, Lucas irá a nuestro instituto- escribe Dídima recordando lo conversado en casa de sus nuevos vecinos.

-al parecer te gustó mucho este joven…- escribe Demetrian, que no lograba captar más de la conversación. Pero mientras estaba entumido entre las tapas de su cama, seguía riéndose de la situación que le parecía nada más que un capricho.

-tal ves pueda se un nuevo miembro para el grupo- dice Alexandra, no le parecería mala idea, aunque suponía que a Dídima no se podía olvidar tan rápido de Damon, por muy lindo que encontrase a otro muchacho.

-tal ves… no sé, pero se notaba que era un gran muchacho, y muy dulce además- comenta Dídima, acurrucándose entre las tapas.

-bueno… si te quedas con Damon… yo podría conocer a ese Lucas… ¿y quién sabe…?- dice Alexandra, mientras reía nerviosa en su habitación ay Dídima… sé que no puedes dejar a Damon… no después de tantos años que has estado enamorada de él pensaba Alexandra.

-jajaja ¡Ni lo sueñes! – reclama Dídima, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo a sus amigos al responder de aquella manera. Ya ni ella misma sabía que le ocurría y no podía pensar en cómo explicar lo que le ocurría a sus amigos. Que al ver tal respuesta, quedan muy sorprendidos y confundidos -…supongo… que me gustó… tal ves un poco más. Oigan, me tengo que ir… hablamos mañana - dice Dídima al notar que no podría cambiar el tema con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Cierra su cuenta, y apaga su notebook. Lo guarda debajo de su cama y se tapa hasta las orejas, esperando a que la noche sea tranquila y que no se le pase tan rápido, para poder descansar un poco.

Poco después de haberse tapado Dídima, escucha el golpe de unos nudillos contra su puerta, alarmada por el pequeño sonido, abre los ojos

-mi niña… ¿estás despierta?- dice suavemente Apolo entreabriendo un poco la puerta. Dídima se sienta en la cama.

-si… entra- dice ella intentando no sonar como de costumbre, al recordar que su padre la había engañado de lo que era durante toda su vida, y claramente, que no quería participar de una batalla que podría salvar a su especie.

-¿Cómo la pasaste en su paseo?- pregunta Apolo entrando temeroso a la habitación de su hija que no lo miraba, que simplemente había desviado la mirada en torno a la gran ventana que estaba frente a la puerta


End file.
